Nothing To Fear
by You'veBeenLoki'dAgain
Summary: Readers POV. What will happen when a pack of future predators invade the ARC? And when Helen returns, will the team catch her? Meanwhile your relationship with Becker develops and your life changes. But is it for the better, or worse? (Reuploaded since can't get into old account, story is better than summary)


**Hello!**

 **Okay so I have an old account, called XNothing-With-Orange-InX which I can no longer get into. I can't remember the email I used to sign up to it with. So I've decided to reupload all my stories off that account onto this account. A lot of them are Primeval stories. What I'm going to do, is keep them how they were, but I might make a few slight changes and tweaks. So they're a little more detailed etc. So this will be like, an updated version of it. So if you've already read this story on my other account, I'd recommend to reread it on this account, because it may be slightly different.**

 **Okay so this is written from the POV of the reader. So it'll be "You walk into the ARC" etc. When it says (Your name here) or if someone calls you "Miss X" then that means YOU.**

 **This is Becker/ OC. Or Becker/ You. :'). So obviously this story is aimed at females. (Or males who really like Becker ;) )**

 **Nothing to Fear**

 **Chapter One -**

You march confidently down the bright hallways of the ARC, ready for another tiring day at work. Your pink high heels click loudly on the polished floor; and you're greeted by a very impatient Lester, who wastes no time in immediately filling you in on the latest news. You sigh heavily "Right, Miss X, I'm guessing you want the paperwork from the recent anomaly" He states, a serious look plastered across his bored face, you nod eagerly, "Yes, I was hoping…. " But your sentence is suddenly cut off by the ADD, as it suddenly bursts into life, immediately making you jump. Lester raises an eyebrow at you and taps his watch, hinting that you should already be running towards the ADD, You sigh, whilst wondering how fast you can run in these _ridiculous_ high heels, yes, definitely a bad idea to wear heels today. You're out of breath by the time you skid to a halt in front of the screens. "Jess, Where is it?" An Irish accent enquires. Jess raises her head, "It's…..It's in the ARC, Matt, it's in the ARC". A cold harsh shiver runs down your spine as the team quickly jumps into action, a silver EMD gets shoved into your hands by a tall man in clad black, his dark brown hair combed back, "Keep close" he informs, you nod timidly.

"Creature incursion!" Jess shouts, "Future predators! Be careful" Becker says, as he glances at the CCTV footage on the ADD, "What's a future predator?" You haven't been working at the ARC all that long, so you haven't come into contact with the future predators before. Becker looks down at you, "They're fast, really fast, they track and hunt their prey using echolocation. So be quiet. It's a case of they kill us or we kill them, so we'll need to get to the armoury to get some proper guns for this one " He explains, you shiver, not liking the sound of these Future predators. You nod in response. Taking a deep breath in and mentally preparing yourself for what's to come.

 _10 minutes later….._

You sit, crouching behind Lester's desk, Becker just next to you, his shoulder resting gently against yours. "How long have we been here?" You whisper to him, Becker glances down at your shaking body, his hair is now messy, drooping over his _perfect_ face, "I don't know, but I really think we should get moving soon" He replies, again, in a low whisper. You shiver, there's at least 10 future predators making their way around the ARC, you shudder at the thought of how many people have been killed already, you've heard the screams of the innocent people who have already been mauled. Your shuddering makes Becker suddenly wrap one arm around you, and you don't complain.

You suddenly sit yourself up, frowning "look, I'm not sitting here and letting the others die, we've got to help them" You snap harshly in a loud whisper, your words pouring out a little louder than expected, Becker nods in approval, he passes you your gun, before getting to Lester's office, you and Becker had managed to get to the armoury and get proper guns, you smile, taking it, and bravely striding out of the door, careful as to not make too much noise.

Your eyes are met by a sight of absolute chaos, which involves several ARC soldiers shooting madly at large brown, ape like creatures which you can barely see as they streak across walls faster than light. Becker bursts through the door behind you, "Over there!" He exclaims, you aim your gun, and fire.

Less than 5 minutes later and you and Becker have made your way half way across the ARC, you've managed to kill at least 4 predators and have somehow kept alive and relatively unhurt, apart from one scratch on your arm. You sneak into the main hub of the ARC, and find Jess and Matt pointing EMD's in your face, "Don't shoot!" Becker snaps, the EMD's are lowered, allowing you and Becker to breathe a sigh of relief and walk further into the room. Matt turns to you, "What's the situation?" he asks, you sigh heavily, "Not having much luck, we've managed to kill about 4 creatures, but there are just so many of them! I take it you're not having much luck down here then?" Matt shakes his head in response and says, "No, the anomaly's closed, Jess is injured, and there's no sign of the others" You nod, taking in the bad news, worry seeping in for your wounded friend, your mind already fearing the worst. You fight off tears as you spot Jess yelping in pain; her bright orange shirt now stained blood red. "Jess!" You cry as you run to her, throwing an arm around her and helping her to her seat, "They . . . They were so quick…" She sighs, allowing a few tears to well up in her eyes. You kneel down in front of her, "Jess, listen to me, it's going to be okay. We'll get through this" You attempt to reassure her, before standing and raising your gun. "Well, now the anomaly has closed, at least we won't have even more coming through" Matt squeaks, Becker growls, "Yes, but you're forgetting the fact that several of our friends are out there, possibly _dead._ And god only knows how many innocent soldiers have lost their lives today" He snaps, his voice harsh. Matt glares at him, "And don't you think that I haven't been ….." "Will you two shut up?" You yell, mentally kicking yourself for raising your voice, knowing it'll only draw the predator's in. But you lost your patience, "Now Is _not_ the time to argue!" You seethe, speaking quieter that time. Becker and Matt both nod, like two young boys who have just been told off for being late to school. But before they can reply, Abby, Connor and several other soldiers burst through the doors, their EMD's high. "Abby! Connor!" You exclaim, a look of relief covers their faces. They walk in, preparing their EMDs, you and Becker are the only ones with real guns, the others having not made it to the armoury.

"Anyone seen Lester?" Abby enquires, you shake your head, fearing the worst again. You're stood in a circle along with the others; EMD's, and in yours and Becker's case, guns, raised high, ready and prepared. Suddenly, a predator bursts in through the doors, it races quickly towards you, you don't have the time to raise your gun to it and shoot, it's teeth are bared and it's arms outstretched towards you. EMD shots whizz towards it, but not affecting it straightaway, you watch as the shots bounce of the predator as it rages towards you, but it doesn't get far, it falls, dead before it hits the cold floor. Lester stands behind it, a gun clenched in his hands, a look of determination across his face. You sigh heavily with relief as the creature is less than a metre away from your feet. Abby sighs, "That was the last one I think. Me and Connor took out a few on our way here" You all smile. And immediately go to see if Jess is okay. Turns out she has a couple scratches across her stomach, which don't look too deep. Abby whisks her off to the med bay to get checked out. And you head along too, remembering the scratch on your arm.

* * *

A hand creeps up on your shoulder as you sip your steaming cup of coffee, your head twists over your shoulder to see the owner of the hand, it's Becker, "You okay after that?" He enquires, looking genuinely concerned about you, you smile, "Yeah, a little shaken, but I'm fine thanks" You reply, a faint blush attacking your cheeks.

* * *

A few hours later and you're sipping a warm mug of hot chocolate and tucking into a bucket of popcorn as you watch ' _Jurassic park'_ and before you know it, you've drifted off to sleep, your hair draped across your face, the popcorn slowly pouring out of the tub as your hand weakens. But your relaxing sleep doesn't last long as there's a loud knock at your front door, you jump, and look at the time, "Ten thirty?" You whisper. You open your door, without realising that your hair probably looks like a birds nest, and you don't even want to think about how much your mascara has run.

You open the door to a very cold, and a very wet Becker, "Becker?" You question, He looks down at you, obviously embarrassed, "My cars broke down"

* * *

 **I used to write such short chapters D: So apologies for this horrific length. Okay so I have 5 chapters of this already written, so one chapter per day will be released for 5 days. After that, I'll carry on with the story but updates will be less often. I'm working on two to three other stories currently so am very busy with them too! My next story to be updated will be my Sherlock story (Moriarty/OC) 'Blackened Hearts'. So if you're into Sherlock then do go check that out please!**

 **Anyway I'll post chapter two of this tomorrow, or Tuesday. :D**

 **-Cait**


End file.
